<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To make a pineapple cake by IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781538">To make a pineapple cake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting/pseuds/IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting'>IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ace can’t bake, Fictober 2020, Gen, Thatch comes to the rescue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:13:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting/pseuds/IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace tries to make a birthday cake for Marco, but doesn’t really know how to. Luckily for him (and Marco) Thatch comes to the rescue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Portgas D. Ace &amp; Thatch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To make a pineapple cake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day three “You did this?”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You did this?"<br/><br/></p><p>Ace guiltily turned around. He looked really sorry, but Thatch couldn't just let this mess slide without a good reason. His whole kitchen looked like it had been murdered. There was cake mix and pineapple pieces all over the place, his stove was burning way to hot and Ace looked like a ghost with the amount of flower that he was covered in.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes? Look I'm sorry and I swear I'll clean it up, but please help me. I'm trying to make something nice for Marco. His birthday is in two days and I know that he likes pineapple. So I just thought that I would bake something with pineapple. Do you know any pineapple sweets?"</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, your telling my you're just trying to wing it? Do you even know how to bake? Have you ever baked something in your life?"</p><p> </p><p>Ace looked sheepishly at Thatch. "I've cooked meat. I didn't think it would be this hard. I mean how different could it have been? Isn't cooking meat and baking a cake practically the same."</p><p> </p><p>Thatch was done. Absolutely done. That had to be the most offensive statement anyone had ever said to him. He wanted to make a comment about it, but he just couldn't. Not when Ace was looking so clueless and guilty.</p><p> </p><p>Shit he was a sucker.<br/><br/></p><p>He sighed, walked to Ace and grab the bowl with what he hoped was cake mix (it certainly didn't look like it). He still needed to make a cake anyway, so why not now. "Let me teach you how to make the best pineapple flavored cake ever. It's going to be the best cake you've even made."</p><p> </p><p>"And hopefully the only one" Thatch quietly added after tasing the 'cake mix' that Ace had made, immensely glad that he had found Ace. He wasn’t sure <em>Marco</em> could have even <em>regenerated</em> from Ace’s baking.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>